The Emerald Comet
by KawaiiKittens
Summary: The Emerald comet is flying past planet earth once again. It has been 100 years since it’s last trip, so what will happen this time, and how will it affect Kyo and Tohru? R&R to find out…..
1. Problems For The Sohma's

The Emerald Star 

Hi, PinkGoddess here, sorry that I took so long to write another story, but my stupid PC won't let me upload thing for some reason, oh well, I hope that you will enjoy reading my new story, enjoy! (Oh by the way, I kind of just took that plunge and went straight into it, so please excuse the rubbish start!)

The silence was unbearable; saying that you could cut the air with a knife would be an under statement! Every single member of the Sohma household (including Kyo for once!) was knelt at a long rectangular table that was set in the middle of a blank staring room. The only movement was a young man with purple hair, who was slowly pacing up and down behind the motionless people. Occasionally, he would stop to look out of the window into the silent night, mutter something and then carry on. Stopping again at the window he asked in barley more than a whisper "Do any of you know why I have called you all here today?" He waited for an answer, but nobody moved or made a sound.

"Do you!" he roared. Everyone flinched but still no one spoke. After a few moments of silence, there was a voice from the end of the table which warned "Careful Akito, you don't want to collapse again."

Akito shot the man a dark look and then carried on pacing "Don't tell me what to do Hatori, I'm the head of the family, not you!" he spat.

"As I was saying… before I was rudely interrupted…" he gave Hatori another dark look, and then carried on. "You all know that I don't have long to live, due to this retched curse I shall die soon." Akito waited for a reaction, but wasn't one.

"But… as you all know as well, me dying isn't going to be the only thing that will lift this curse from you all."

There was still no reaction.

Akito, trying to keep his temper continued, "Tomorrow, at midnight, the Zodiac comet, also know as the Emerald star, will appear in our sky… now to see if you all have been paying attention, can anyone tell me what that means?" Akito said with an evil smile spreading across his face. "Who shall I pick on today," wondered Akito, as he scanned around the table.

"Kisa…" he said to himself as he walking across the room towards a small child with brown hair. Crouching down besides her he whispered, "Do you think that you could tell me Kisa?" The small child slowly shook her head. "Tut, tut, why ever not? I was expecting more of you Kisa… we shall have to have one of our little… _talks_, again soon, won't we, eh?" Kisa, trying to hold back her tears but it was no use; they spilled out over he rosy cheeks and down her chin. "Won't we?" Repeated Akito. Still sobbing, Kisa nodded.

Akito saw out of the corner of his eye, that a boy, slightly younger than himself, with short grey hair clenched his fists on the table. Akitos's grin became wider. "Yuki…" he said getting up and walking over to the boy. "I suppose that a very intelligent young man like yourself could tell me what is so important about the Emerald star."

Speaking through clenched teeth, Yuki reluctantly explained, "From the moment that the comet appears in the sky, this curse that we have had to suffer with for years know will be lifted. But as soon as it burns up in our atmosphere, the curse will be upon us again." Finishing, Yuki looked up into Akito's eyes to see if he approved of his speech.

"For once, I am quite impressed… very good Yuki," Akito said moving along the table again. Yuki felt shuddered go down his spine when Akito said his name. A flash back of his childhood played back to him in his mind.

(Flash back)

It was dusk, and a silent night except for the gentle music produced by the chirruping crickets. Yuki had been asked to pay Akito a visit on his way back from his evening supper. Stepping into Akito's darkened room; Yuki had noticed a dark figure standing in the shadows. "Akito," he had asked, "is that you?"

"Ahhh, Yuki, I'm so glad that you could spare the time to pay me a visit, I just wanted to have a little _talk_ with you," his voice loomed out of the darkness. Yuki, not understanding why, had felt a shudder go down his spine when Akito had said his name. Pulling his maroon robe further up his shoulders, Yuki had stepped towards him.

Suddenly out of nowhere, Akito had leapt form his hiding place, and grabbed Yuki round the throat. Tightening his grip round his grip, Akito had produced from his kimono a long thin weapon… a whip.

Akito had started to slash the whip violently across Yuki's feet; Yuki had had no choice but to buckle onto his knees. "How dare you not bow to me when you enter my room, how dare you have you forgotten who I am, have you!" Akito had screamed still slashing Yuki.

"No of course not! Why are you doing this to me? What have I done? Stop it… please!"

"As the head of the family, you must show me respect, to show me respect, you must bow to me!"

Yuki had cowered into a dark corner, and started to cry. "Yuki, how dare you, how dare you!" "Yuki… Yuki, hey, Yuki!

(End flash back)

Coming back to earth with an unpleasant bump, Yuki lashed out violently to the person who was shaking his shoulder.

"Ahhh, God damn it! What the hell did you have to do that for?" Kyo shouted.

"Huh, what…?"

Yuki opened his eyes to an empty room, except for Kyo who was sprawled on the floor with a grazed cheek, and Hatori who was watching him cautiously.

"God, you damn rat, why the hell did you have to do that!"

"What… I…"

"Why the hell does it always have to be me that you hit? Can't it be somebody else for a change!" raged Kyo as he stormed out of the room. After a few moments of silence Hatori went over to Yuki.

"Do you want to tell me what happened there Yuki?" questioned Hatori as he crouched down beside him.

Yuki thought for a moment, and then said "I think…" began Yuki as he rubbed his head. "I think that I had a flash back of my childhood… what Akito used to do to me," Yuki said looking up into Hatori's eyes with a puzzled expression.

"Ahh, the mind it can do strange things to people sometimes," sighed Hatori as he sat down next to Yuki. The two of them sat there in silence for a few moments, until Yuki said, "Why do we have to obey what Akito says Hatori? Why can't we make our own decisions?"

"What Akito says is law to us Yuki… Akito thinks that if he let us make our own decisions, then we could rise up against him… he wouldn't be bale to stand that." answered Hatori. He paused for a few seconds, and then said "I have been monitoring his health recently, and I have noticed that he is becoming ill faster than he knows it."

"Oh…?"

"As you heard today, Akito knows that he is going to die soon, there is no question about it… but I feel like he his going to die sooner than expected," finished Hatori.

"So umm… how long has he got left," Yuki questioned placing is words carefully.

After thinking for a moment Hatori answered "Most people think that Akito has years left to live, but I think differently… at the most… I would say that he only has a matter of days."

So there you have it, the end of my first chapter, I hope that you liked it, please RR! PinkGoddess, over and out!


	2. Path of The Future

_**The Emerald Star!  
Chapter 3 **_

Hi ho people! Sorry that it took me so long to update this story, but I've been working on some of my other stories at the mo. I hope you like it! R&R! By the way, this is just going to be a follow up chapter, there isn't going to be any major action or anything like that!

* * *

There it was. At long last, the thing that the Sohma family had waited for, waited for over 100 years was at long last here. The proof was the glistening green object that was flying silent past planet earth, on its' never ending journey. Was this the sign of change? If it was, was it for good or bad? All they had to do now was wait. Wait to see what the future would hold for them, to see which way the cobbled path of destiny would curve. The gleaming jewel was in sight, way above the roof of Shigure's house; it silently flew through the star dotted sky. The glinting comet against the black velvet sky looked like a rare emerald necklace resting on ebony skin.

Three observes looked up to view the magical sight above them, a mysterious emerald glow illuminating their youthful faces.

"Wow…" Tohru breathed, breaking the unearthly silence that was upon them. "I can't believe what I'm seeing…" She gazed open mouthed up into the staring heavens, hypnotised by its' angelic quality.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Kyo questioned, lying casually back against the cold, clay plates with his hands behind his ginger head to get a better view. "Look, it's not that great ya know. It's just some piece of mouldy space rock that just happens to be flying past earth." Tohru looked at him with a look of surprise, a slight frown caressing her face.

"Your not excited Kyo-kun? You could have a break from the curse that you have had to suffer from your whole life!" At these words she squealed, clapping her hands together with joy. To answer this, Kyo just carelessly shrugged his shoulders. He thought to himself as he looked up into the endless world above him. "Why does she always get so excited at the slightest little thing? It not like this comet is going to change anything… not for me anyway…"

"I wouldn't waist your breath Miss Honda," Yuki sighed, suddenly coming into the conversation. "Only people that aren't stupid could understand how important this 'piece of space rock' really is." It took a few moments for this insult to sink into Kyo's occupied head.

"HEY! WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN HUH?" Kyo roared, raising an angry fist at his rival ready to start a fight.

"That really does prove that you're as stupid as you look, not even understanding a basic fact like that"

"I AM NOT STUPID! STOP SAYING THAT! GOD DAMN IT! I SWEAR THAT THIS IS THE DAY WHEN YOU'RE GOING DOWN! AND STAYING DOWN!"

"Its night… stupid"

"AHHHH! THAT DOES IT!" Kyo roared like an angry lion, unsettling a flock of birds from nearby trees.

Tohru giggled as she watched her to comrades' fight. It was a fact that whenever they started fighting, everything was normal as ever. But Tohru had begun to think that everything wasn't fine last night. At dinner, an awful silence lay across them like a heavy blanket. Tohru was beginning to panic (like she does). Was it something that she had done? If it was, what was it? Tohru racked her brains, desperately trying to think of the thing that she had done to make them like they were, but unfortunately, with no success!

"Huh?" Kyo said, coming out of his screaming fit, and turning questioningly to Tohru. "What are you smiling about now?" Tohru had to take a deep breath to stop herself from giggling. "Oh nothing! It's just I know that everything is alright now"  
Kyo frowned as he slowly lowered his fist; "I still don't get ya"  
"Stupid…" Yuki muttered, as he looked up to the sky once more.  
Ignoring this smart-ass comment, Kyo continued. "It's really weird when you just start laughing like that you know, people are going to think you're crazy or something." To this, Tohru just gave one of her sweet, caring smiles that made Kyo's heart ache. Trying to hide a blush that had started to creep up his face, Kyo gave one of her one of his light taps on the forehead with a closed fist. "Oi! Hey Kyo! What was that for?" Tohru giggled once more. Kyo thanked God that it was dark, because the blush had once again began to creep up his tanned face. "Stop… stop being so ditsy…"  
The peaceful moment was broken by a shilling voice from the side of the roof. "SO THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE DOING ON MY ROOF KYO KUN! HITTING ON POOR DEFENCELESS TOHRU! LET ME RESCUE YOU MY PRINCESS!" The suprised trio swivelled round to see Shigure standing on the ladder up to the roof. With a mischievous glint in his eye, Shigure started struggling up onto the roof to join them. "Oh no you don't!" Kyo muttered as he jumped up and stumbled across the slanted roof towards where the struggling dog was. Shigure looked at Kyo with an innocent look plastered on his face. "Oh no… Kyo-kun! Don't give me that look, you know that it scares me!" Shigure wined like a hungry dog at an empty food bowl. "Why else do you think I'm doing it you stupid dog, now go away"  
"But I…" the rest was unheard because he was sent flying towards the ground by Kyo's foot. A loud crash was heard, with a small "Ow…" to follow! "Oh my!" Tohru wailed as she leaped across the roof with amazing speed for how small she was! "Shigure-san! Kyo-kun why on earth did you do that!" Kneeling down next to Kyo, Tohru called desperately down to the motionless body on the ground. Hearing no reply, she started to go into one of her mad panic attacks! "Oh my! Why isn't Shigure-san moving, he could be hurt really badly, and I'm just sat up here not doing anything! I better go and see if he's ok!" she continued to mutter to himself as she hurried down the ladder to the ground. Kyo sighed, and followed her, but using his cat like abilities to jump to the ground instead. Landing silently on the frosty grass, Kyo slowly walked up to the faking dog who had his eyes closed, prodding his with his foot her said "You can stop the bad acting now you moron, shows over." But Shigure continued to lie motionless. Tohru came dashing behind Kyo, and flew herself onto the grass next to Shigure. Putting a hand to his forehead, she began to chew her bottom lip in nerves.  
"Oh no! This looks really bad; this is my entire fault! I should have come down here to see if he was all right as soon as I saw him fall! Please Shigure-san! Talk to me!" She leant closer into Shigure to get a better look of him. A small moan parted with Shigure's lips. "Don't worry about me…" He croaked, his eyelids flickering open. "It's nothing that a kiss from a cute girl like you couldn't cure…" While saying that, he slowly pulled a blushing Tohru towards him, trying not to attract Kyo's attention, but without much success.  
"GET YOUR PERVERTED HAND OFF OF HER YOU FREAK!" Kyo roared as he snatched Tohru away from his clutching hands. "SO THAT'S WHAT YOU WERE UP TO ALL THIS TIME! NEVER TOUCH HER AGAIN! YOU HEAR ME? NEVER AGAIN!" With that he picked Tohru up, and carried her into the house on his shoulder, leaving a wincing Shigure on the grass.  
…………………………………………………………………………...

Once inside, Kyo lifted a flustered Tohru carefully off of his shoulder and put her down in front of him. Looking at her, Kyo had never seen her look so red. "Are you ok?" he asked worried. "He didn't touch you or anything did he?" He waited patently for a reply. "…No…. No he didn't… I'm fine!" Tohru stuttered as she looked up at him. "Thank you Kyo-kun"  
Hearing those words, Kyo too had started to develop redness in his cheeks. Putting his hand behind his head in embarrassment he said, "Ah, it's nothing… I just can't stand that stupid dog that's all!" This was one of the moments he hated, but loved the most, whether that was even possible he didn't know! It was the way that Tohru looked up at him, with those beautiful eyes that he saw in his dreams. But… but he wasn't supposed to love… that was the way of the curse. The people inflicted, especially the cat weren't allowed to care for another. He had known that all his life, his was a harsh lesson, but he had to learn it. The pain that they would cause their loved ones, seeing them start to break down with grief and despair… it just wasn't worth the hassle in his opinion. "Erm… Kyo-kun… are you ok?" Tohru's voice broke his train of thought, and bolted him back down to earth with a bump. "Kyo- kun…" She had started to shake him slightly, bringing her face closer to his, as if to see if there was anyone home. Coming back to the real world, Kyo's blush went haywire when he saw how close Tohru was to him. She was looking at him with a concerned look on her face, what was she looking like that for? "Was up?" he asked he, not moving from the position he was in, he just wanted to keep her this close for a little bit longer, it just somehow felt… right!  
"I called your name loads of times Kyo-kun, but you didn't answer me, it looked like you were on another planet. Have you got things on your mind? If you have, you know that you can always talk to me." What sweet, kind words, never in all his life had Kyo heard someone say something so caring towards him. "Thanks…" Kyo scolded himself as soon as he said that. "Thanks! Thanks!" he shouted in his head. "She's goes and says something like that, and all you can say is…. Thanks! What the hell is wrong with you? You've finally lost it!"

But he didn't have time to argue with himself right now. Something that Tohru did had caught his attention. Did she just do what Kyo just thought she did? She can't have done… and another… she's… she's moving closer to me…!

* * *

Want to find out what they get up to in the next chapter? Your just going to have to R&R aren't you! Heehee! I'm sorry if there are any spelling mistake or anything; my PC might muck up this story a little bit, so just go with the flow as they say! 


End file.
